Evaluate the following expression when $x = 5$ and $y = 6$. $10$ $x$ $ + 7$ $y$ $ + 8$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${x}$ and $6$ for ${y}$ $ = 10{(5)} + 7{(6)} + 8 $ $ = 50 + 42 + 8 $ $ = 100$